Progressive Dreams
by Gaarakid15
Summary: Things are going to get a lot more awkward for poor Wes, who now instead of being hot for his therapist may be hot for his partner, Travis.


Summary: Things are going to get a lot more awkward for poor Wes, who now instead of being hot for his therapist may be hot for his partner, Travis.

* * *

"Travis must your area always look like a hurricane blew by it." Wes grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood behind his partner. Travis leaned his head back to look up at the suited officer behind him before letting out a bored sigh. "Isn't your area neat enough for the both of us? You don't like my space go to your own." Travis snapped back as he leaned back farther in his seat, arms folded behind his head and kicked his feet up onto his desk. Wes was taken back by this action, how could something as simple as leaning back in a chair feel so arrogant and stupid? More over why was this so upsetting to him? With a huff of air from his nose, Wes threw his hands up in defeat as he moved away from the other man's chair. "You're impossible…. don't know why I bother wi…what?!" He was stopped mid-tangent by a hand grabbing his own. He looked down ready to start another complaint until he saw the angry, almost primal look in his partner's eyes. If that wasn't scary enough that low growl that erupted from Travis' throat sure was.

"Must you be so anal about everything…. can you not function unless you're controlling something…" Travis snapped as he stood, still holding Wes' hand in his strong hold. Wes gulped as he looked away from his partner, afraid to meet those eyes, but without even looking he could sense that smirk. The smirk he knew meant trouble for everyone involved. Sadly, looking away was not going to save him this time because the next thing he knew he was being pushed up against the messy desk that had started this little fit. "T-The hell is wrong with you Travis. Q-quit playing man." Wes tried to push him away with his free hand only to have it snatched up and join his already trapped hand. Wes released a growl of his own as he tried to free his hands, only to have the slightly taller man press himself against him. Well this was certainly unnecessarily close for the two of them; not to mention feeling Travis' breath tickling his ear and neck was uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should try taking a little more of that control from you…how would you like that…" Travis growled against his ear causing a small shiver of fear and something else to rip through him. Something he was going to shake off and convince himself that he did not feel that in any way, shape, or form, especially towards his partner. Wes kept his head to the side thinking of anyway he could possibly slip himself out of this situation. Too bad thinking was going to be his undoing. He was pulled from his thoughts as a hand grabbed his chin and yanked it to look up into the scary blue eyes as Travis released another growl sounding more annoyed then last time.

"Wes…you know I don't like being ignored. Plus, you know the captain says it's dangerous for you to stay in your head too long." Travis smirked keeping Wes from moving his head anymore, making sure he had his full attention. Wes glared up at his partner and opened his mouth to complain but all that came was a soft gasp. What caused it? A knee slipping between his legs and nudging his crotch ever so gently. His cheeks turning a bright red as he bit his lip in embarrassment. No man should make such a noise, especially not in front of another man.

"Heh that's more like it. You're much cuter when you're quiet." Travis smirked again much to Wes' dismay. Damn him. He was not going to get away with this. There would be a gun pulled on him all over again…as soon as he could free himself. Too bad since it seems that freedom was just out of reach. The idea even more bleak now that he saw Travis leaning in and with his hand holding Wes' chin, there was no way he could avoid what was to come. "Travis man…c-come on th…" That was all he could manage before being silenced by those soft, warm lips in a deep, passionate kiss by his womanizing partner. The worst part wasn't the kiss itself or even where it was coming from. For Wes, the worst part just so happened to be the fact that he was slowly melting into it. No fight or struggle. Sure, he was reluctant once the minor shock wore off, but by now he was kissing back shyly. Soon enough he felt Travis' tongue asking for entrance to his mouth. No way Wes was going to let him get that much and kept his mouth closed. Smirking triumphantly when he heard that annoyed growl. Well there was a smirk until he heard a crash behind him before his back hit a hard surface with Travis above him, pinning his hands above his head and his tongue being caressed by another tongue.

A soft moan left his lips as his eyes shot open before looking around the room frantically. He wasn't at work or on top of a desk. Nope, he was in his bed in his hotel room with his phone ringing beside him on the bedside table. "Ohh…wonderful." Wes sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them before he pinched the bridge of his nose. All these dreams were becoming a major headache. Dreams about Dr. Ryan were one thing, even in the name of progress. However, these types of dreams were just plain abnormal and completely awkward. He moved his hand away from his face to reach over and grab his phone. Perfect, the one person he didn't want to hear from was calling him. Travis.


End file.
